


too little, too late

by nikkiestt



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiestt/pseuds/nikkiestt
Summary: why? why did dream have to do this to them? why was he so against tommy wanting to have connections and bonds with people and things? it just didn't make sense.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Kudos: 54





	too little, too late

the sounds of wails and screams, that's all there was left of what he could hear. tubbo stood against dream, back slipping down against the others chest as he bled put through his neck. it hurt, it hurt so badly. 

he fell limp on the ground, all the blood from his neck puddling onto the cold floor. the boy cried out for his friend, hoping he'd come and just hold his hand. stay close as he fell asleep. after all, that's what friends are for, right? 

cold. cold was all he could feel. 

"to- tom-my.." the boy cried out to his best friend, reaching out in hopes he'd come over and help him. "tomm-y.. he-help.." he looked up, but didn't see his blonde friend come over. instead, another dirty blonde with a cracked mask came over with a sparkling netherite sword. 

"oh, you poor thing. its too bad you were in the way. you were so useless to everyone.. every single person around you hated your guts. you reminded them of him." dream spoke, carefully stroking the side of tubbos face with the back of his scarred hands. "you were so close to becoming another schlatt, to becoming useful. but you had to go and blow it all by siding with dear old ranboo. did you know he's been helping me this entire time?" 

dreams taunting words made tubbo cry out even more. he wanted tommy, not this man. he was scared. why wouldn't he just let them go? and leave them alone? it was annoying, annoying how much dream cares about children having fun then himself or his closest friends. what would they think? george and sapnap, callahan and alyssa.. they would hate him. 

"they.. th-they'll ha-te you.." tubbo tried to speak, but the pain and blood in his throat made it hard to. "ca-callaha-han and al-alyssa.. g-george.. sap.. sapnap." he was so tired, his blinks becoming slower and slower as he went along. "they'll hate you." 

dream got angry at that, he grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled him up to stand and face tommy, who was on the ground and crying in fear. "tommy." the other looked up, blue eyes full of tears. "listen to me. pick now. his life, or your stupid discs. you have 1 minute." 

the sword dream held was up against tubbos neck again, pressed into the already bloody cut. tubbo let out a loud cry, but looked to tommy with a smile either way. 

"th-ank you, big.. big man." he spoke as dream pressed the sword went deeper, cutting off all ability to talk. 

"times up, tommy." 

a slice, and a message appeared. 

[𝘛𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰_ 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮]


End file.
